The 14th's Reversal
by Peoplepersonsof DooM
Summary: "Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita..." were the last words of the 14th's song we heard as we felt ourselves disintegrating. Now we're trapped in the D Gray Man world, fighting to survive. Will we make it out in one piece? And why were we brought there?
1. Vanished

AN: Hey there! This is my attempt at a somewhat decent self insert fic. Therefore, if you don't like those, you should leave. The main characters are myself, and a friend of mine. I'm writing this for kicks and to improve my writing skills, so critiques are very welcomed.

* * *

Ch.1

It started on a sunny day.

This was not the dark and stormy night you always envisioned when something went terribly wrong. There was no rolling thunder, flashes of lightning, or gray skies. The color of the sky stayed blue, the puffy cumulous clouds floated on, and the sun, marvelous sun, was blinding.

It was perfect day to stay inside on a computer.

By the way, my name is Brittany. I've never really cared for it; it seemed pretty girly to me and the Britney Spears jokes always irked me.

I yawned as I sat on my bed religiously watching a random episode of the _Jerry Springer Show._ I starred at the two deformed looking women, bashing each other in the head, with security guards trying to break them apart. If you asked me, this beat other shows that were airing on television now. It seemed like everything was reality tv, game shows, and dramas that had the same recycled plot. Did I really need to watch 16 and Pregnant? I could walk around in my neighborhood and see that without turning on my tv. My eyes were glued to my flat screen as I watched one of the women lose her teeth during the brawl.

My mom entered the room as I was laughing, tears streaming my down my face.

"You're watching this trash again?" she asked exasperated shaking her head.

"It's great entertainment," I said as I wiped away a tear from the corner of my eye.

"Alright, Ms. Jerry Springer, Greg will be here soon so I suggest you take a shower and get dressed. You know how he always shows up early."

I sighed. She was right, as usual. He always had a habit of showing up earlier than I wanted. He would always come over at a ridiculous hour, like nine o' clock. I loved to sleep in until 11, sometimes 12. And it wasn't my fault, I was a night owl. Late nights until 1 and 2 AM were how I rolled during the summer. Don't judge me.

My mom excited my room and I lazily rolled off my bed. I stretched out, scratched my head, and walked out to the hall to the wardrobe. I didn't care much for it as it was big and bulky and never shut all the way. I pulled out some clothes and strolled into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

I did the habitual hygienic stuff; showered, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I swear, my hair was the bane of my existence. I never wanted it, and had no desire to keep it. Long hair was no fun, and short hair, to me seemed easier to manage. I looked at the mirror, starring down my lengthy dark brown hair. I wanted to cut it so badly, but my mom would never allow it.

I proceeded to throw on the plaid shorts and black t-shirt I took from the wardrobe when I heard the door bell ring. This, of course, activated the barking of my loud and annoying canine speciman.

"FLUFFY! Will you stop?" yelled my mom from the hall outside the bathroom. I heard her open the door and walk down the two flights of stairs to answer the door.

I came out of the bathroom, refreshed. The poodle continued to bark from his cage downstairs as I heard footsteps coming up. _Damn, dog. _I thought. _Sometimes I want to rip out his vocal chords. _The shuffling of feet grew nearer as I stood at the door way.

"Hey," my friend said as he made eye contact with me. He stood on a step waving his hand slowly.

"Sup, G? " I said being silly. When he made it up the stairs I greeted him with a hug.

Greg was about 5'7, had short dark brown hair that was a bit curly, brown eyes shaped like almonds, and caramel colored skin. He was hot shit, even though he didn't seem to think so himself. In comparison I was shorter than him, with brown eyes, and chocolate colored skin. We were both relatively skinny and wore glasses. Today he was wearing some jeans a red t-shirt, and some sneakers.

I was excited about this. I hadn't seen my friend in a long time. This was due to the fact that we were poor at planning get togethers and that we went to different high schools. Plus, Greg was in a habit of answering only half of my text messages. Luckily, we still remained good friends despite this.

We entered my cluttered room, even though I had cleaned it that day since I had company. My room was my base of operations, that was where I kept all my games, books, movies, computer, and tv. It was painted a pale shade of blue, with some pictures of my favorite sports teams and musicians hanging on the walls.

"So what's up?" I ask plopping down in my swivel chair at my messy desk littered in papers.

"Nothing much," he replied sitting on my bed.

"Nothing? Absolutely nothing?"

"Well, I've been obsessed with _Black Butler_ lately." He grinned.

"Ah, I see," I replied feigning a scolding tone of voice. "It took you long enough." I'd been gunning for him and my other friends to read and watch it, but NO. It takes them two years to come around and join the club.

I doubt I need to mention it, but we were both major anime geeks. Without him introducing it to me in elementary school, I doubt I'd be as interested in anime.

"Well, that's great," I began. "But I'm more interested in D. Gray Man at the moment."

He laughed incredulously. "You still read it? I thought you quit?"

"I did when I didn't understand what the hell was happening…but I'm back now."

"I still don't know what's happening." He said shaking his head. "It kinda jumped the shark."

"Naw, forget the plot. The characters make the story. Especially, Kanda. " I said pretending to swoon.

Greg chuckled. "Fangirl. You like that idiot?"

"But he's a hot idiot." I said grinning.

He rolled his eyes. "Wow."

"You know it's true." I said in return.

Insert eye roll motion two. "I'd bet you'd just be chasing after him and Allen…oh and especially Cross. 'Oh what a man!'"

I laughed at his poor imitation of me. "Maybe, but I doubt I'd chase Allen...Lenalee would kick my ass. I'd chase Lavi, though."

He once again shook his head at me keeping his laughter to a minimum. "So what do we do now?" he asked me.

"Uhh," I thought aloud. "listen to music?"

"Ooh! You have to listen to _BoA_! You know who she is right?"

I groaned. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested music. "Yes, she sang _Every Heart_ for _Inuyasha._

"Good." Greg walked over to my desk and removed my laptop from it. He walked it back over to the bed.

I sighed, one song would turn into two and two to four… "_YouTube_ eh?"

"Yep." I saw him click the little symbol for_ Firefox _and instantly maneuver away from the _Google_ homepage to _YouTube_.

After a good fifteen minutes, you would think I knew all of the woman's songs. _Eat You Up, I did It for Love, Valenti,_ _Waiting_ ect… I finally got my turn with the computer.

"Hey have you heard the 14th's song?" I asked him.

"14th's?"

"Yeah, the 14th's from _D. Gray Man_." I replied.

"Oh, nope. I never watched the anime."

I typed the 14th's in the search engine and clicked on the first video I saw. It was just an amazing song, so amazing that you shouldn't pass up the opportunity to listen to it. It did your ears wonders I'll say.

The video was from the anime, when Allen played the song on the piano to restore the ark.

"Huh, that was pretty. Is there sheet music for it?" he queried.

"Probably," I was having one of those crazy, stupid ideas again. But it was the norm with me. "Hey, wouldn't it be badass to be an exorcist?"

"Watch your language."

I snorted. He was goody two shoes if you really wanted to know. Seventeen years old and the most I ever heard him say was hell. Unlike him, I had a very colorful vocabulary if you will. But I didn't push it at home.

"Well you'd get a place to live for free, free food, clothes, no school…the only set back would be the fighting."

It was a funny thing. I read the first volume of D. Gray Man and was sort of freaked out by it. I didn't think I would like it. But somehow, I came around and became a huge fan of it.

The song started playing again.

"You liked it that much?" I asked him teasing.

"I actually didn't click anything." He replied with the sound of confusion in his voice.

"Ah," It was probably a glitch. "Well, I'm turning it off, that song can really get stuck in your head."

I hit the pause and it still continued to play. Odd. So I clicked and clicked the pause with no affect. I closed the window to get out of YouTube. Yet the song continued to play. It wouldn't die.

"Ok…this is getting weird." I said.

Greg shrugged. "Just restart the computer."

I hit the menu and clicked the restart. The computer was shutting down as commanded but I could still hear the 14th's song!

Greg, who had been trying to act unfazed, was now also freaked out. "Maybe your computer is possessed by a ghost." He said taking the computer and examining it.

That was always a plausible solution for everything if you asked me. I thought, trying to figure out why the song still played, when I heard Greg gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked beginning to get scared. "What'd you do with the computer?"

"It disappeared…"

"Suuurrreee, where is it?" I figured he was just going along with the weird stuff for some kicks.

"No, I'm serious. It was in my hands and it faded away!" he said. And the sad part was I could tell he wasn't kidding. He looked too disturbed to be kidding.

And then I saw what he was talking about. I saw my television fade away, like the color in your jeans does. It scared and pissed me off at the same time. I liked that TV. And it cost a fortune. To make sure I wasn't seeing things, I tried to touch were the TV was and I felt nothing.

"What...the…hell?" asked Greg.

Gradually everything in the room disappeared. My books, my games, my furniture. DUDE. Even my walls and windows vanished. By the end of the transformation everything looked like a blank sheet of paper. The 14th's song still played in the background.

"Greg, com'on let's get outta of he-" I stopped. My body begun to sear with pain. It flared up from my legs and spread throughout the rest of my body. It was like fire tearing through the inside of my body.

Greg gasped from the pain clenching his fists. I could tell, seeing his face scrunch up, eyes shut. "Brittany, we're vanishing!" His legs, his torso, his arms, even his head faded away. Disappeared. Poofed. Vanished.

And only one word escaped from my lips. "Shit."


	2. Merry Ol' England

Ch.2

All I could recall was slowly cracking open my eyes. God. It felt like a damn truck rolled over my body. I was laying flat on my back on something rough. I figured it was rocks or something. I kept blinking my eyes, trying to adjust to my surroundings. My eyes were adjusted after a couple of minutes but I noticed my adjusted vision wasn't very adjusted. Everything was kind of blurry. I gingerly felt the side of my head with my hand. I could feel my now crooked glasses hanging off the right side of my face. What a drag, this was the third time they got crooked. But at least it wasn't from a ball in the face this time around.

The pain in my body gradually wore out, but I swear I was having one of those tingly, stingy sensations. I wondered if Greg felt the same way. Right Greg, where was he?

"Greg?" I called out groggily pushing my glasses up with my index finger.

"Oh, so you're awake now. FINALLY." He said half seriously, half joking. "I spent at least an hour poking you."

I cranked my head in the direction of his voice and rolled my eyes at him. "Man, what the hell happened?" I asked trying to sit up from the rocky ground beneath me.

"Remember? Your house vanished? So did we, like poof."

Oh yeah. It all came back to me. That was so not cool.

"Vanishing really hurts!" I whined. People always made it sound nice in stories and look good on TV. What liars. They should try it sometimes to see what it's like.

At any rate…this sucked! What could have happened to my house? What happened to the rest of my family that lived there? Did they vanish as well? This didn't make sense. Maybe this was a bad dream, or a bad trip on acid.

"So…if my house is gone…then where the hell are we?" I inquired looking up at that unforgiving blue sky.

"We're in…England?" stated Greg confused, nervously laughing.

"England? I don't see anything that even slightly resemb-"

That's when I noticed the horse drawn carriages on what I believed to be a cobble stone path. I could see men with their short-tailed jackets, top hats, and walking canes and the women powdered in make up wearing those hideous poofy dresses carrying parasols over their heads. I noticed some shops too. If that's what you want to call them; they were beat up beyond belief.

"Ok, so we were teleported to England?" I yelled out at the top of my lungs. And quite loudly too, for a lot of heads turned in our direction.

Greg shooshed me and laughed. "What are you doing? We don't want to make a scene…or at least I don't."

I ignored him. "We'd better see for sure if this is England…"

"How?"

"By asking someone else of course. How else would we know?"

"Right. You're asking, I'm not saying anything."

"Wimp. You're coming along, I'm not going to ask alone." I said as I dragged him along by the arm.

I saw a young woman standing outside a shop, probably window shopping. I figured I might as well ask her.

"Um, excuse me, Miss?" I asked shyly. I'm not a shy person, but under certain circumstances like these I am.

The woman turned to face me and Greg. "Yes?" she replied in a nice voice. She was pretty. She had auburn locks that hung from the sides of her face and deep green eyes.

"Um, can you tell us where we are?" You know I just wasn't exactly digging this do all of the talking gig.

She looked at us strangely and raised her brow. "Why dear you are in England, I have no idea as to why you wouldn't know that."

Oh damn, she was suspicious. I hoped my imagination would kick in. "Uh, well you see me and my friend here are traveling performers. We travel all over the world and such. But um, the ship we were on crashed, so we had absolutely no idea where we were when we landed."

She seemed less suspicious of us now. But still none the less suspicious. "And are those clothes part of your act?" she inquired.

We must have looked really bizarre to everyone there. Modern 21st century clothing in what appeared to be old England… If we weren't freaks before we were really freaks now.

"Oh, yeah, definitely." I grinned rubbing the back of my head. "Oh and can you mind tell us what is today's exact date?"

"May 12, 1889."

My jaw dropped and out the corner of my eye Greg's did too. Holy…

The lady looked concerned. "Are you all-?"

"WE'RE FINE! THANKS A LOT, MISS!" I yelled running off with Greg ahead of me.

We ran past some confused folk, turning a corner on to another street. I came to a halt in front of the gray steps of a store. I sat down on a step and Greg took a seat next to me.

"Well, I told you we were in England…"

"Well, genius why are we in the 19th century England?"

"Hmm. Good question."

I smacked my forehead. This was unreal…too unreal. I knew it wasn't one of those, acts they put on for tourists nowadays, or at least in our present time. This looked too realistic to be a set up. To be honest, I'd always wanted to go back to this time period, to see how the people lived like back then. However, I didn't enjoy being here under these circumstances.

I felt my arm being pinched.

"Ow!" I yelled. "Don't do that!"

Greg removed his fingers. "Sorry, I just wanted to see if you woke up."

I pinched his arm. "Are you awake?"

He jerked and slapped my hand off of him. "Nope."

I groaned looking up into the sky which was gray. Not the blue skies I hoped for.

"Well, we can eliminate this being a dream." Greg said thinking out loud.

"If this isn't a dream, what is it? How do people disintegrate and end up half way across the world two centuries ago?" I asked exasperated.

"I don't know," he frowned.

Neither of us said anything for a while. The two of us just sat on the steps watching the people walk around carrying out their day to day activities. I couldn't have been more jealous of normalcy than now.


	3. Not Godzilla

Ch.3

"Who, what, when, why, and how?"

"You know there really isn't a definitive answer for any of those, right?"

I frowned. "Yeah, I know."

But still…Why were we here? And how anyway. We had listened to music before we ended up here right? Specifically the 14th's song. Call this a stretch but…could it have been the song that got us here?

"Greg, do you suppose that song that got us here? The 14th's?"

Greg cocked his head to the side and squinted. "Could be. But that wouldn't really make any sense. The 14th's song was used to restore the ark…not erase."

He had a point. Allen played that song to restore the ark that had been crumbling to bite size pieces. Reviving dead peoples and what not. So why would it remove us? This didn't make any sense. But then again nothing ever made sense. So I digress.

"We don't have anyone to go to or even a place to go to..." Greg scratched his head.

That was very true. With my house and possible the rest of our world gone, we didn't know anyone. I hoped everyone was okay, wherever they were. And because we knew no one, where would we stay? We didn't have any money on us and we couldn't buy a room at an inn or something like that. This was a time when I wished we had parental supervision. Being two clueless teens in a new surrounding with no idea on what to do, just couldn't fare well.

"What the heck do we do now?"

"Err… try to take over the world?" I ask cheezily trying to lighten the mood.

Greg rolled his eyes.

"I dunno, but we aren't gonna get anywhere by standing around." I said starting to walk back to an area with people. Greg walked beside me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"The hell was that?" asked Greg.

We could see a mass people running from the direction we were walking in.

"Well, whatever this is it isn't good." I said blankly.

"Ok, maybe we should start running away, too?" asked Greg.

A small bit of me was interested in what was going on. Even though I shouldn't have been.

"You go on without me…" I said walking away from Greg.

"Hey? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to investigate." I grinned mischievously.

Greg smacked his forehead. "You're crazy! That isn't a good idea!"

"Eh. Well whatever. See ya around then! I'm going to catch the action!" I started running leaving my friend behind.

Everyone was coming from a street a couple of block down. What could they be running from? A murderer or something?

"Brittany, we should really go back…"

I turned around in surprise. So Greg did come. I knew it. "Ha I knew you'd follow my lead. I forgot that you were so fast though." I laughed.

Greg shook his head and sighed. I just grinned.

After a few more minutes of running we made it to the one street people were coming out of in fear.

"We could still turn back you know…"

"Nice try, but we're already here. Now let's see what's going on."

We looked down the street. Completely empty. And not to mention it looked like all the other streets around here, stony path, a couple of houses, a few small shops, and an alley way or two.

"Okay…invisible murderer?" Maybe this was a joke?

"Let's get out of here now. I have a bad feeling." said Greg looking around feverishly.

"All right you baby, there was nothing interesting here anyway." I scoffed.

We both walked away (well Greg power walked away) and were on the way to forming our next plan. Well, that was before were heard something crumble behind us.

The both of us stopped dead in out tracks. Holy shite batman. Greg was frozen but I dared to turn around. I wished I hadn't, honest to God. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. A whole building collapsed. And something was floating in the air.

"What…what the hell are you?" It was like some type of mutant monster. For me it looked like a purple asteroid with a whole bunch of craters in it.

Wait a second, this looked familiar. It looked like, like an akuma…No way. An akuma from D. Gray Man? What the hell was happening? Before I could process any more of the situation at hand, I saw that the akuma was preparing to fire its poisonous bullets.

"Greg, RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.


	4. So, There is a God

AN: back from the dead! I figured I should continue this story. So if anyone else bothers to read it, hope you like it =P. It is my attempt at a somewhat decent self insert...And note I changed the names to our actual names to be more realistic.

* * *

Ch.4

Greg took off faster than the speed of light, right past me. I followed behind him running as quickly as possible.

The poisonous bullets hit the ground where we had been standing, breaking the ground exploding on impact. The force shook us up a bit, getting us off balance as we were running.

The game was afoot and unfortunately for us, we were the prey and not the predator.

The akuma continued to float overhead. It prepared its next round of bullets. I could feel my heart beating against my chest. The air was being sucked right out of me. I was never a runner. I felt as if I could collapse at any second. I wanted to stop. But I couldn't.

I lagged behind; Greg was at least five feet ahead.

"Hurry up!" he yelled glancing over his shoulder at me.

"I'm trying but I can't breathe!" I snapped back.

"Breathe through your nose!"

_Gee, Greg your genius is showing! _I thought with a sneer.

I tried as he said, but breathing through my nose didn't help me run any faster. I just felt it get harder to breathe.

Greg glanced back at me again, and without warning he tripped and lost his balance.

I gasped.

He fell hard. The path just _had_ to be rocky as hell too.

_Now isn't the time!_

"Greg!" I ran over to him. "Stand! We gotta get moving!"

"I-I can't! I think my ankle's twisted…"

He was petrified. I was mortified. The akuma was closing in on us, ready to strike with another round of fire. I felt hot tears forming in my eyes.

Greg looked at me with a fearful expression. "Brittany, just go on without me. You can still make it."

"Don't talk stupid! I won't leave you here, not alone!"

He sat on the ground holding his injured ankle. I stood next to him frowning.

"So, I guess this is the end…" he said quietly.

But it can't be….

"No…" I whispered, the tears now falling.

"It's been fun."

The akuma loomed ahead directly above us.

_It cant be! I don't understand! Why were brought here to die? We've known each other since we were six years old, we cant die now! We We're just kids….just kids… It's not fair…_

It fired.

The bullets spiraled toward us. I stared at them eyes widening in horror.

"It's not fair!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I felt something strange. My hair that hung a little past my shoulders, was moving upward. It rapidly curved outward and extended it's length. The brown strands of hair stretched out in front of me and Greg, as though it were some kind of thick fabric.

I stood confused at the phenomenon. Did I not use enough hair gel this morning? Why was it doing this?

Before I knew it I heard the impact of the projectiles at a close range. I felt a slight searing sensation from the shots. I blinked. Had my hair acted as a shield?

"We...aren't dead?" he asked slowly.

"I-I g-guess not."

"Hey!" someone yelled.

The two of us jerked. Who the hell could that be at a time like this ? We both turned around. I gasped.

The sight, was astonishing to say the least. Two people, a girl and a boy in black and white uniforms were fast approaching. The boy was short, with snow white hair and had a giant claw for his left hand. The girl was taller with long green hair, her uniform cut short for movement and had sleek black boots.

"Lenalee…?" I questioned in disbelief.

"And Allen," Greg said dazed.

Unfuckingbelievable.

Could we be...in D Gray Man? This was crazy. This was too much to comprehend. And it just didn't make any sense.

Just then my hair retracted and dropped back at its normal length. "Oh shit…"

_Hey you were cool! Come back!_

"The shield's down…put it back up." Greg laughed nervously.

"I don't know how," I laughed back edgy.

The akuma didn't waste anymore time in firing off another round.

Me and Greg screamed as we watched a giant purple bullets hurdling right toward us.

Thankfully, Allen jumped out in front of us with his left hand to block the attack. The projectiles didn't even phase him.

The two of us breathed a sigh of relief.

Allen turned around. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" said Greg.

I said nothing but nodded. Yeah, we're _totally_ fine for people who almost got killed multiple times by an akuma.

"Activate!" Lenalee's boots scrolled down to her knees and emitted a line the green energy as she jumped gracefully into the air directly at the akuma. She did a back flip, and delivered a devasting kicked the akuma with her boots. The akuma slowly began to crumble and a bright light appeared.

The soul encased in the akuma was freed and able to finally rest at peace. Lenalee dropped back on the ground elegantly without breaking a sweat. I could of peed myself I swear to God.

That…was…amazing! And terrifying.

Greg was just as mezmorized as I was, considering only, maybe a few hours ago we were critiquing these characters. How could it be, that they were standing right before us, saving us? He stared at Lenalee in awe as she just decimated that ugly ass creature with one strike.

I rubbed my head, stroking my hair. Why did it jump like it did?

Allen looked at me curiously. " You must have innocence," he stated as if he read my mind.

Me? Have innocence? Ha, that's a funny joke, kid. "Innocence? What's that?" I asked feigning a confused expression. Playing dumb would be the best bet now.

Allen smiled gently. "Well, it's why your hair was up like that. You must have activated it."

"Oh..." was he right?

"I can explain more once we go back to the order," he offered politely.

His British accent and politeness were starting to get to me. How could you not like him?

"O-oh, um sure," I said quietly.

Lenalee came over toward us. "Are you two alright? Thank goodness we decided to come shopping today."

"Yeah, we're good thanks to you guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH. " Greg said bowing his head lowly still sitting on the ground.

"Yes, thank you!" I said nodding furiously. If they hadn't showed up we'd been goners…

Allen and Lenalee both smiled at us.

"Do you need a hand?" asked Lenalee looking a Greg extending her hand to help him up.

He grabbed it, struggling to stand. "T-Thank you. I think I sprained my ankle though."

She put an arm around his shoulder for support. "Let me help."

"Oh, um, what's your name?" he started. "My name is Greg."

"I'm Brittany," I said.

"Lenalee, and that's Allen," the girl said directing a glance at white haired boy.

He nodded and smiled once again extending his hand. "Nice to meet you."

I grabbed firmly dazed. "Y-yeah, same to you…"

It wasn't nice to meet them, it was just a cross between totally bizarre and wonderful. Maybe, bizarerful? That'd be a great new word to add in the dictionary. None the less, we were meeting anime characters. This had to be some sort of dream. This couldn't be real. No fucking way.

"Well, I think we should go back home now," said Lenalee.

"Home?" Greg asked.

Allen nodded. "The Black Order."


	5. The Climb

AN: the other chapters were short because they were so old. I'll be revising them. However, this one, and the others to come will be long. R & R if you want. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Ch.5

Food and various pieces of trash lied on the ground littering the streets. The stores were empty. The town was dead. It was kinda eerie with all the people gone. But I couldn't blame them for getting the hell out of there, as a giant monster was coming to eat their souls.

"So, uh, what exactly is the Black Order?" I asked innocently as the four of us walked casually (well almost casually since Greg hobbled on his right leg holding to Lenalee) through the empty streets.

Greg looked at me with the aha face and realized my game. "Yeah, what is this Black Order? Is it actually black?" he chuckled. Greg always laughed when he was nervous or just when something was flat out ridiculous. And this instance qualified as both.

"The Black Order is pretty much a group devoted to saving people from akuma, that monster that just attacked you." said Lenalee giving me and Greg a sideways glance.

Allen nodded in agreement. "Lenalee and I are exorcists who fight them."

"Oh, I see."

Yep. We pretty much knew that. Tell me something I don't know…

At this time, I noted how was strange to be walking right next to Allen Walker…a guy who existed only in an anime. I saw the pale red scar above and beneath his left eye; honestly to me it looked more like a tattoo than a scar. If Allen knew any better, when people accused him of being cursed he would have told people he got an ink job. He was about 5'6 which sorta disappointed me. Here was the shortest guy in the series, and I was still shorter than him, coming in a 5'3. I could also see why he was mistaken for an old man; his hair was a pure white like a blank sheet of paper. I remember thinking how cool it would be to have white hair, but then I realized people would most definitely make fun of you for it. The only benefit was not graying as you aged.

And Lenalee…She was pretty cute. Not enough for me to switch sides (if you know what I mean) but she was quite attractive. I had to admit I was slightly jealous. She had flawless pale skin, large brown eyes and was taller than me. Not to mention she had silky green hair tied in two pigtails at a length that I could only dream of. Well, the guys at the Order were lucky; there weren't many females, but out of the ones that came, they were pretty hot.

"Brittany?"

Lenalee's sweet sounding voice snapped me out of my trance. I hoped I wasn't starring.

"Y-yes?"

"Your clothes are interesting, I don't think I've ever seen anything like them before." She said starring at them with interest. Where did you get them from?" she queried.

Huh, funnily enough, I didn't think the traveling circus excuse would work here.

"Uh…"

Struggling to bullshit an answer, Greg came to my rescue.

"North America. It's a new fashion we have. It's pretty popular!" Greg piped up.

That's right people! Jeans, sneakers, and t-shirts were a hip thang happening in America in the 19th century.

"Oh, your from North America?" Allen inquired.

"Mhm." replied Greg.

Well, that explains the weird clothing, right? At any rate, we continued walking farther and farther from town, walking from sophisticated cobble stone to your average dirt road. It was a long and winding way, with the surrounds becoming creepier than before. I really had no idea, trees could be scary or depressing in this case. Their branches hung over us, seeming to want to snatch us up off the ground. We passed through the seemingly dead forest and stood at a towering rocky formation, with what I guessed was a fence, surrounding woodland, and a giant ominous looking castle.

"We're here!" exclaimed Lenalee.

I looked up in surprise. I didn't think we'd make here so soon. I admit, the headquarters was a magnificent structure, a great architectural site, even if it was creepy as hell. But who was the fucking genius who decided to put it up on a fucking cliff that was nearly impossibly to climb? I took it for granted that, the Black Order had to protect it's Headquarters, but seriously? Wouldn't this be bothersome for exorcists, finders, scientists and who ever else worked there to climb up and down? Maybe they had elevators, that I just wasn't aware of?

"I'm glad you managed to make it, on your foot," she said. "Now, be sure to hold on tight, we're going to jump up together."

Greg nodded swallowing hard. He had a frightened expression on his face, that looked like he could have pissed himself. I don't think he was good with heights. Nor amusement park rides.

"Boots, activate!" With that she rocketed into the air holding on to Greg by the waist. I saw them bounce of the rocky structure a few times for more air and then land on the start of the path way that lead to the headquarters.

Dammit. No elevators for me.

"Let's go!" Allen said starting to climb up the rock.

I just stood there starring at him in disbelief. "Well, you, uh, go on ahead. I'll meet you up there…in couple of years."

"Hm?"

"I- I can't climb this thing! It's suicide!"

"You can do it." He tried to assure me.

"No, I can't. I'll die!" I protested.

I mean, I had climbed those pretend rock climbing things with the actual foot holds, and did monkey bars on the gym. But, climbing a cliff? A cliff more than 10 feet high?

"To think I survived one crisis only to die by the hand of another…" I said with a waterfall of tears streaming on my face.

"If you want, I could carry you up," Allen said smiling at me.

My waterfall stopped flowing. "Huh? But that's crazy! Then we'll both die!"

He shook his head chuckling slightly. "Just hop on my back."

I looked at him, I'm certain like he was a crazy man. It seemed like I didn't have much of a choice. I could just stand here and watch everyone else climb and have no where to go, or I could attempt to climb myself. Both options sucked tremendously.

Hesitant, I approached the younger boy and awkwardly jumped on his back, latching my arms around his neck. I put my legs up as high as I could.

"Hold on tightly." He told me gently.

I gave a small nod and tightened my hold. Allen found his foothold and began to slowly climb up the monstrosity of cliff.

And here, I just couldn't help but think how ridiculous this was. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. How embarrassing could this get? _Way to make a first impression, kid. _Stupid Allen and his stupid kindness. And what if we fell? It would all be my fault for my incompetence. I mentally groaned.

I was really surprised though. He was very strong to be supporting another 100 pounds to this ascent from hell. My face was buried in his hair, which happened to be really soft. And he smelled nice too…what the hell was I thinking? I should focus on holding on to this guy so I don't fall off and die.

"Y-you didn't have to do this you know," I said still flustered.

Allen grunted as he grabbed hold of another rock. "Would- you have come up, then?"

I heard the smile from his tone of voice. I felt my face heat up again. "No…probably not."

"Then I'd have to," he replied continuing up the cliff.

We went up the rest of the way in silence. I had my eyes shut. I knew if I had them opened I'd try to look at my surroundings, meaning I'd most definitely look down. I could have lived without the sight. I had my eyes shut so hard, focused on clinging to Allen that I didn't know we had made it to the top.

"We're here," he sighed out.

He collapsed under my weight breathing heavily.

"Ah, Allen! I'm so sorry!" I said jumping off of him.

The boy wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead. "It's fine, but next time your climbing up on your own," he laughed.

I laughed, even though I didn't find that funny. I would be damned if I had to climb that thing alone. I extended my hand to him and he grabbed it pulling himself up from the ground.

"Thanks," said Allen.

"No, thank you," I said shaking my head.

With that he started walking and gestured for me to follow. We moved at an average speed down the long winding path leading to the castle of doom. I wondered where Greg and Lenalee were. Did they already go inside the castle? I wouldn't have been surprised considering how quickly they made it up. Within a few minutes, we made it in front of the castle doors.

As expected, they were massive, extremely tall, and brown. I noted the cross patterns engraved in the door…as well as the weird face sticking out in the middle.

"Hey, it's me! I have another accommodator with me!" Allen yelled clasping his hands around his mouth.

Oh yeah, they had security cameras, that saw everything. I never understood how, considering that this was the late 1800s or something. But it was a whatever, it was a manga after all.

"Well, as a safety precaution, we need her to get a physical from the gatekeeper." Replied the voice inside.

Oh no.

The face in the door suddenly stretched out and got up all in my grill, with its eye balls popping out and nose almost in my face.

"Woah! Back up!" I yelled. Nothing could prepare anyone for that, even if they knew it was going to happen. I was immersed in a bright light, which I was assuming was the x ray check to see if I was an akuma or not.

"Clean!" the face said and pulled back into the wall.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Allen sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you about that."

"Open the gate, permission to enter granted."

The giant gates slowly creaked open. I could half believe it, it was opening for me. Me, the total loser, the lame fan girl. It was pretty badass. I stood looking at the door grinning in awe.

"Come on, before the gate closes on us," Allen said nudging me.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh, okay..."

And then we entered….


	6. We're Home?

AN: Back again...! I had this chapter written out for the most part a while ago don't know why it never got posted but oh wells. I'm surprised people wanted me to continue. So, here it is!

* * *

Ch. 6

_Wow, we're here! _I thought to myself excitedly. We walked up some stairs and down the plain white corridor into the main hall. There, I saw a bunch of guards clad in silly striped uniforms holding swords and flags. They were standing against columns whispering to each other. I wondered if they were talking about us.

"I think you should meet the head, Komui. I'm pretty sure he wants to see you." Allen said breaking my train of thoughts.

I nodded.

Komui, wanting to see me? It was a strange premise. But I had to admit I was psyched to meet him. In secret, he was one of my favorite characters. I didn't care how people thought him to be weird. I mean he was scientist with a sister complex…how could you not like that?

"I hope Greg's doing okay," I said as Allen continued to lead. He looked quite ill during those jumps.

"I'm sure he's fine," Allen said reassuringly. "He was in Lenalee's care after all."

I chuckled. I guessed he was right, even if Greg did have a total meltdown, it should have ended by now. I'd check up on him as soon as I got the chance.

"Allen! Brittany!" called a voice from the other end of the hall.

"Lenalee? " questioned Allen.

She soon came into sight as she walked from the other end of the hall.

"Hey, I hope my friend wasn't too much of a problem," I said feeling a sweatdrop rolling on the back of my head. _Wow, I can sweatdrop now. Sweet._

"Don't worry about it," she said smiling with her eyes closed, waving her hand.

Oh, it had to be a problem judging by that reaction. But I decided not to push for details. "Where is he by the way?"

"In the infirmary, I can take you there later."

"Oh, thanks," I said.

"Allen," started Lenalee. "Brother asked me to make preparations for our newcomers, so I'll take Brittany to Komui. You should get some rest, you seem tired."

Erk. He did seem tired and I was guessing it was my fault.

He complied. "Ah, well I guess your right. I'll you see you guys around, then…and welcome." He said shooting a glance in my direction smiling before walking away in the other direction.

I followed Lenalee and she pointed out dining hall, training room, the lounge, and the rooms for experiments, which she specifically told me to ignore. She said there were more rooms, but she'd take me to them later. Everything in this place was just massive. I was unaccustomed to being in a place like this. The biggest building I had ever been in was a hospital, and it definitely didn't have the same size or grandeur this base had.

We walked down some stairs, which happened to lead right into the science department. The first thing I saw were large mechanical structures made of metal, that had a bunch of chords and wires sticking out everywhere. There were several computers, most of which had scientists flocking around them. But what was peculiar to me was how the equipment and people seemed to be on circular platforms. _Who had enough time to design this stuff?_ I pondered.

There at the bottom of the step stood, a tall figure clad in a pure white uniform, with a white beret, glasses and long blue hair curled. Komui. The fangirl in me wanted to squeal with joy, but I repressed that urge.

He adjusted his glasses with his right index finger while holding his bunny coffee mug in his other hand.

"Howdy!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm Komui Li, head supervisor of the scientific department. How are you doing?"

_How am I doing? Well, for starters my friend and I disintegrated and ended up in another universe. Then we nearly got killed by a soul snatching creature. And to top it off, we had to come up this ridiculous cliff to come in. I'm doing GREAT. _

"I guess, I'm okay." I replied quietly walking down the stairs after Lenalee.

"Welcome, Brittany. I heard you had a rough day." He said nonchalantly going through a door way.

"You… have no idea." I muttered.

Wait, this room looked familiar. Was this was the room he took Allen in to repair him? I anxiously enter the room, which had that check up room in a hospital smell. I hated that smell. The floors and walls were tiled and there were a few cabinets that held what I assumed to be medicine. A giant light hung above what I thought was an operating table.

"I heard that you were also an accommodator," he smiled, his bluish gray eyes gleaming with interest.

_Play dumb_. "Accoma- what?"

"It's one that can use innocence in the form of an anti akuma weapon, which I heard was your hair. Correct?"

"Yeah."

"Can you activate it for me?" he asked.

"I can try," I replied. I mean it couldn't be that hard. All the exorcists said activate or invocate and BOOM, they were ready to roll.

"Activate." I said with little effort. Nothing happened. Perhaps that was a good thing.

"Well, that's a shame. It didn't work, so can I leave-"

"Try again, this time actually focus."

I groaned shutting my eyes, thinking of getting it to work. "Activate!" I said again.

This time my hair stretched out and starting moving around on its own, with giant pieces floating around. It was like having tentacles for hair.

"Oh! Fascinating," he said observing my medusa like hair. "You're a parasite type, it's pretty rare."

"Great…so, can you tell me why I'm here?" I asked fiddling my thumbs.

He paused and contemplated a proper answer." Because of your ability, you've been chosen to become an exorcist."

_Dammit. Those were the words I was hoping not hear. _

"And fight monsters? What if I say no…?" I ask looking directly at him.

"You can't," he frowned.

"And why not?" I demanded.

Lenalee chimed in. "Being an exorcist is an honor, Brittany. We've been given a special gift to help people, that's a good thing right?"

If there was one thing that bugged me about Lenalee, it was her ability to make people feel bad. And it was affecting me too. I couldn't deny what she said, it was true. But, what if you didn't want to fight to save people? That sounded cool, but I'd rather not risk my own skin all the time. I wasn't a trained fighter, I never fought anyone or _anything _my entire life. I looked at her. Even though she appeared to be happy on the outside, I knew she was hiding pain behind the cheerful visage. I tried to play her game.

"I…guess so." I smiled weakly.

"I know it's not fair," started Komui putting a hand on my head looking down at me. "But you've been chosen for a reason. We all have. So let's try our best, okay?"

I looked up at him as he towered over me. Even though, he himself wasn't an exorcist, I could tell he didn't like throwing them out into the wilderness to fend for themselves. He was afflicted by this whole mess too. "I will."

"I'm glad," he smiled. "Hm…"

I didn't like that tone of voice. "What?" I asked feeling uneasy.

"It appears," he said picking up a clump of hair. "That your hair has been damaged."

My mind immediately snapped back to the scene where Komui took out the two drills to repair Allen's damaged arm. I swallowed hard. I imagined two massive drills going through my head like a comb and winced. It would be like a terrible trip to the hair dresser, expect it would be three times as terrible.

"But, it's almost finished healing so I won't interfere."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. I guess I was too busy freaking out to notice that Lenalee had left. I wondered what she and the others did around here for fun.

"Come along. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Komui said vacating the premises.

Like I had been doing for a while, I followed along. We took many turns, left and right, walked down some halls, and the walked up some stairs to a strange platform surrounded by a small gate. Komui went to the corner up placing his hand on what appeared to be a control panel that brought us down.

The platform slowly hovered down further into the dark. I couldn't see anything down here.

"We have managed to grasp God," voices said.

I turned to the direction of the voices. They were engulfed in a bright light and all five of them were sitting in chairs. I just wondered did they always sit there in the dark until someone came down. Even if they were bosses it seemed pretty tedious to be sitting in the dark in high chairs for God knows how long.

"Those are the Great Generals, our bosses." Komui said looking at them. He then turned toward me with a slight smile. "Why don't you show them what your made of?"

"What-"

Before I could finish that sentence, something lifted me up by my head pulling me off the platform. I gasped. I was going up into the air, my last image of the ground being Komui smirking at the sight.

I had to say Hevlaska was freakier looking in person. She was octopus like enveloped in a pale white color that seemed to glow. Her eyes were covered up She had picked me up with her tentacles and wrapped them around my torso and leg. I squirmed uncontrollable, trying to break free.

"Relax, I won't hurt you," she said slowly and calmly.

_Relax? How the hell am I going to relax as I'm being tentacle raped?_

She connected her wispy like tentacle in my hair which sent a weird sensation throughout my entire body. It was like a slimy worm sliding around inside of you. I didn't really enjoy the feeling.

"1 %...5%...9%...12%...20%...34%...40%...46%. It appears that your maximum synchronization rate with your weapon is 46%." Hevlaska said.

"Wow, that's low." I commented.

"The lower your rate, the harder and more dangerous it is to invocate your innocence."

_Well, thanks Hevlaska. That makes me feel much better. _

She carefully put me back down on the platform with Komui. I could breathe easy again.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to feel your innocence."

_Sounds sort of sketchy, but if you're into that kind of thing…_

Without hesitation she stated with certainty, "Your innocent will someday alter fates."

"Huh?" What the heck did that mean?

"Haha," clapped the man next to me. "You have a nice prophecy. We can probably expect things from you, since Hevlaska's prophecies are pretty accurate."

I glared at him.

"What? I did warn you."

"That wasn't a warning! You said I was going to meet someone…" I said seething. I let it go, figuring it would be no use of getting angry with a guy like Komui.

"At any rate, welcome to the Black Order," he said offering his hand.

I looked at his hand with apprehension. It seemed with every decision I made today, I continued to get sucked in deeper and deeper. By shaking the hand, I knew I'd be in too deep with no possible escape. At home I thought it may be interesting to be an exorcist. However, being in the universe itself and being told you were an exorcist was a totally different thing. I didn't want to be an exorcist. I didn't think I was cut out for this kind of thing. I saw the people of my universe get mowed down by the government and other antagonists because of a cause. I didn't want to be one of those people. I was scared. Yet, when I looked at Komui's face, my fears seemed to alleviate a little. His countenance was one of an inviting nature yet, determined at the same time.

I gripped his hand sealing my fate. "Thanks."

I managed to find Lenalee later on, and she showed me around to the other locations around headquarters such as the library and the hall where the bedrooms were. Lastly, she brought me to the infirmary to meet Greg.

"It's getting pretty late, so I'm going to bed." Lenalee said. "You remember where your room is right?"

"Yeah, I remember." Or at least, I thought I remembered. I'd rather not have her tend to my EVERY need.

"Good night, " She smiled starting to walk away from the doors to the infirmary.

"Good night….and thanks for everything today," I said gratefully.

"Your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." She replied happily. The girl walked down the hall and made a turn, most likely going back to her room.

I turned the golden knob on the wooden door, pushed it in, and entered. There, I observed the rows of beds and the ill and wounded who laid in them. I also, saw some nurses running about checking on patients.

Awkwardly, I walked down past many sick and or wounded patients searching for any sign of Greg. The sight of some of these people made me nervous, I've always hated hospitals or anything remotely like them. To me they were scented with sadness and despair at least for the most part. It wasn't until the very end of the long line of beds did I see Greg.

I approached the bed side on the right. "Hey, hows it going?"

"Brittany! You're here woo!" he said bouncing up a bit. "Ow."

I sweatdrop. "You probably shouldn't do that…"

He laughed. "I guess so, but they say it's only a sprain. I'll be running in no time." Greg sat upright. "What have you been doing? I've just been sitting here and that's _so_ exciting."

"Oh, that's good. I thought you broke it," I sigh. "And I've just been getting the tour…I think I already forgot where some things are."

It was Greg's turn to sweatdrop. He blinked. "Did I just…?"

"Yes, we can sweatdrop. And probably do other anime things here," I said quietly.

There was a long pause.

"This…is just crazy. I want to say it's just a dream," said Greg in a quiet voice still amazed.

"I wish it was, but it's too real." I said shaking my head.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I touch my head feeling my hair thinking. "I guess for now we stay here and try to figure out why we're here. And see if we can get back to where we belong."

"In other words we just have to survive." He laughs nervously.

"That's the idea." I nod.

"We shouldn't tell anyone about this either," he said trying to stretch out his leg laying down. "It would make us look crazy or evil or some combination of both."

I mean coming up to people you've never met yet and telling them you know everything about them, and what's about to happen to them…that isn't at all creepy or weird. Right?

"Yeah, I guess it's our little secret."

One of the nurses came down and told me visiting hours was up. In other words get out.

I groaned. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night." He replied. "You'd better be in here early."

"If by early you mean noonish maybe, later." I said smirking walking out of the infirmary.

I took a right turn after I quietly shut the doors behind me into one of the numerous long and winding hall ways they have in this place. This was really supposed to be my new home? More like a maze. I walked down some stairs to a lower level where the rooms for exorcists were located and looked for mine.

This hallway was dimly lighted and kind of creepy. The rooms were pretty small like ones you'd expect in a dorm room from college. Not fabulous, but decent enough to reside in. I found my shack of a room in the middle of the hall on the left side, turned the handle, and pushed open the door. I slammed the door shut behind me and instantly plopped down on the twin size bed pushed up against the wall and sighed.

What the hell was I doing here? Why were we thrown into this mess? I looked up at the ceiling. The room was bare, and I had no possessions to thrown in it. The clothes on my back were literally the only thing I had. But I guess I was grateful we both were alive and safe…for the moment. It was still incredibly hard to grasp that we, regular geeks were tossed into another world, a fictional world of war. I was unsure of how we were going to manage. And I was still freaked out over hair somehow being an anti akuma weapon. I was going to be an exorcist…


End file.
